Private Strange
by Lsknight
Summary: Trapped in a boxed canyon with a team of idiots and a superior officer who has next to no leadership skills, fighting a pointless battle that seems to never go anywhere, how would you stay sane? Private Strange does it with a combination of a AI companion, plenty of target practice and a very very sharp knife...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I do not own RVB or any of their characters, all I own is the OC's used in the story.**

"normal people talking"

'normal people thinking'

' _AI talking inside a helmet'_

" _AI/GHOST talking normally"_

 _ **Blood Gulch outpost number one**_

It was another boring day in this damn canyon, I was sitting back in the base, Sarge was with Lopes working on something that was meant to help with the blues, while Simmons and Grif were standing on the top of the base talking like every other day. Currently I had just finished polishing off my titanium machete, yes machete, it's nice and sharp and does a great job at killing people even in this armor.

With a sigh I looked over at my olive green mark IV MJOLNIR with a blood-red streak going down the middle, slipping my machete back in its holder on my waist I picked the helmet and slipped it on, hearing the normal hiss as it locks in to place.

" _You know if you keep doing maintenance on that machete then you're going to make the others think you're crazy…wait that wouldn't really be any different than normal out here"_

And there's my AI Talen been with me from the very being, not sure how she's avoided rampancy but I'm not complaining, she's kept me sane in this canyon of insane people, still can be funny at times.

"Be nice T they're all idiots that I agree with but they have….some good qualities….Maybe….kind of….ok probably not"

I reply as I exit the base and look to the cliff, yep there's the glint of that sniper rifle, blues never change like the rest of us down here, turning to the ramp that lead to the top of the base I can hear Grif and Simmons talking about god I think… no wait Simmons was talking about the canyon.

"You sure you don't want to talk about god there Grif, you seemed to have an opinion on the matter"

They both jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around rifles pointed at me.

"JESUS! Would you stop sneaking up on us Strange! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Grif shouted annoyance in his voice, Simmons shaking his head in ever annoyance or because he agreed, I just looked at them and chuckled.

"O don't say that Grif, or Sarge will just order me to keep doing it, probably use my baby here at the same time" I replied tapping my machete.

Grif chuckles nervously at that before stopping and speaking with a hint of fear in his voice "yeah he probably…..wait you wouldn't right?"

Before I could reply I heard Sarge call to us from over the front of the base "Ladies! Front and center, on the double!"

"Fuck me." "Yes sir!" Simmons and Grif said at the same time, I just chuckled as we walked down the ramp and lined up outside the base, Sarge stood there waiting for us and yelled as we arrived and lined up.

"Hurry up ladies, this isn't no ice cream social!" I was glad my helmet was on because I had a what the fuck look on my face right now, Simmons apparently had the same look because he just repeat ice cream social with a confused tone to his voice.

"Stop the pillow-talk you three, anyone want to guess, why I gathered you here today?" Sarge asked giving us time to answer and looked at us expectantly I was about to answer when Grif beat me to it.

"Um, is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?" You could hear the hope in his voice, again I was glad my helmet was on because I was just looking at him, I didn't know if I was feeling pity for the hope in his voice or annoyance at the stupidity of the answer, Sarge seemed to agree, that or it was just his normal level of hate for Grif that fuelled his response.

"That's exactly it, private. Wars over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float, and Simmons here, is in charge of confetti!" Sarge all but shouted at Grif.

I looked to Sarge and knew I was going to regret asking this but honestly I was curious "what would I and Lopes be doing sir?"

"Dude don't encourage him" Grif all but whined, his body language showing how tired he was at being picked on by Sarge. Sarge on the other hand had time to think for the answer that or he was just enjoying the sound of Grif's disdain for the situation.

"You and Lopes would have be working security while waving the blood-soaked remains of the blues flag high in honor of are clear victory" Sarge finally replied, though I couldn't tell if he was still trying to mock Grif or was legitimately planning on having me do that when we won this stupid pointless war

Luckily major kiss ass was here to get us back on track. "Um sir not that it isn't entertaining to listen to you ridicule Grif for being the idiot he clearly is, but what was the reason you called us down here?"

"Right couple of things today ladies, command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1" Sarge said finally getting to what we were down here for, a rookie it would seem.

"Crap were getting a rookie" Grif said his normal annoyed tone making its way into the conversation.

"That's right dead man. Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from Command. Lopez... bring up the vehicle." Sarge replied turning behind him as he finished talking.

There was quiet for just a moment before the echoing sound of a engine roared over the hill followed by a green armoured jeep almost flying over the hill and coming to a stop in front of Sarge, who started to describe the jeeps make and type, personally I didn't pay attention I was to busy eyeing up the mounted machine gun with a giddy little chuckle to myself, o yeah, that was going to be fun to use later.

I was brought out of my manic fantasies by the sound of Grif arguing about the name of the jeep, personally I think it looked like a warthog not a puma and smirked a bit behind my helmet.

'Hey T you recording this right?'

' _Way ahead of you Lucifer'_

Talen had always been able to hear my thoughts as long as she had been with me, I don't know if that was normal for a AI but I wasn't going to complain, when you work with a partner that lives in your armour and suit it helps for them to be able to understand your thought patterns as your having them, still with the blackmail collected I left them to it and headed in to the base to get some food.

 _ **One Week Later**_

It had been a week since we got the jeep and I hadn't had a chance to use the machine gun turret something I was still annoyed at, anyway it had been a normal quiet week in the canyon, except Grif and Simmons had been having increasingly stupider arguments that was frankly pissing me off, so when Sarge announced that he was going to command I picked up a sniper rifle and told them I was going to go spy on the blues, it was that or Sarge would probably come back to the base with a fresh coat of red on the walls…and the floor…..and the jeep you get the point, which brings us to my current discovery, that actually surprised me a bit.

'Hey T, the files Sarge got on the blue team mention anything about them having an armor certified member on their team?'

' _Just checking now, but I'm pretty sure they don't and the new guy doesn't seem to ever, his regulation armor isn't even scuffed a bit yet, they probably got him right out of basic so he shouldn't be certified ever'_

Well that made sense but that really only sent one question through my mind as I watched the blues through a sniper rifle as I laid down on a rock ledge watching them around the tank, it looked like an updated SCORPION class tank, and its design had changed since he last seen one.

'Who sends a tank to a base when no one who knows how to drive the bloody thing? Please remind me again why I don't just shoot them all in the head from here?'

I could hear Talen chuckle to herself at my small rant as we watched the three blues seem to talk a bit before the new guy headed into their base.

' _Because you know if you did you would probably have to fight better soldiers with your team of idiots'_ she replied seamlessly, the problem was she wasn't wrong, and frankly while I like my team they do make me question why they're soldiers sometimes, Sarge I get he's a veteran, and Lopes was built here so that's his excuse, but Simmons and Grif confuse me a lot, Simmons was more a security or maybe a archiver that seemed more his thing and Grif…honestly I couldn't see where he would work better as the guy was just so freaking lazy.

' _Um Lucifer, is that the new recruit that Sarge said to expect?'_

Talen's voice brought me back to reality as I focused down at what she could see and sure enough there was a regulation red armored person walking into blue base, right past the two blues still by the tank.

"What the hell is he doing down there?"

With the question in the air I quickly got in the radio and got in contact with Grif "Grif, this is Strange, did the rookie we were expecting arrive yet?"

I could hear a chuckle come over the radio as Grif responded "Yeah don't worry if you see him walking around the canyon, we tricked him out the base, told him to go to the store and get elbow grease and headlight fluid"

'Great so the new guy is as stupid as everyone else in this godforsaken canyon' I could feel a headache coming on as I kept an eye on the blue base waiting for bullets to fly. "Grif there's only two building in this freaking canyon and if you sent him from one to find the second one, where do you think he would go!"

I could hear Simmons swear in the background probably having tuned in to the radio conversation to hear what we were saying as realization hit them hard, as I watched which astonishment as the rookie walked out the door he entered their base with, with their goddam flag of all things.

"Grif, Simmons get the freaking Warthog and meet the rookie quickly, he's just run out of blue base with their flag and they seem to have noticed something wrong! Strange out" without waiting to get a confirmation I turned the radio off, got up and started to run towards the center of the canyon so I could meet the rookie halfway to give him some cover.

' _Look on the bright side at least they can't come after you all with the tank'_ Talen decided to add in, and honestly it did make me feel a bit better as I sprinted down the cliff side.

 **So it's been a while since I posted anything, but I'm back and as you can see I've got a new project I'm going to be working on, feedback is always welcome, and I hope to do better at keeping this story going then my other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I do not own RVB or any of their characters, all I own is the OC's used in the story.**

"normal people talking"

'normal people thinking'

' _AI talking inside a helmet'_

" _AI/GHOST talking normaly"_

 _ **Blood gulch outpost number one, side ramp**_

'Hey T, next time you want to, assume someone can't do something, just…..just don't ok?' I thought as I sat down against the ramp wall as the blue tank kept firing at the base, or from what I managed to see while running for my life, the jeep, it turned out the new blue guy COULD drive the tank and had gone ahead and used it.

' _How was I supposed to know it had a tutorial program installed! Those are rare for boot camps let allow outposts in the middle of nowhere!'_ in Talens defence, that was a fair point, plus so far the tank had only managed to kill a blue to so that was a plus.

I looked over to Girf and Simons who were arguing about the bright idea they had about trying to flank the blues when they had them pinned in the jeep, and the new guy who I still can't believe is actually named Donut.

"Guys I hate to be the one to have to point this out, but I thing we are screwed" donut piped up, I kind of felt sorry for the guy, first day at your new base and you're going to get blown up by a tank.

Simmons set out a depressed sigh as the base shook from another explosion "Yeah, I have to agree with the rookie on this one"

But before anyone could say another thing static came over the radio and a very familiar voice followed "Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sargent-"

Grif was on the radio first his voice full of hope for a change "Oh my God, Sarge, is that you?!"

"Roger that, Private. I am currently in-bound to your position from Command" Sarge replied over the radio, in my helmet I grinned like a mad man, that meant pelicans, and pelicans meant anti-armour rockets.

"Sir, this is Simmons." Simmons said getting on the radio next, but Sarge interrupted him before he could continue

"Hello Simmons. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone."

Grif decided to answer the assumption "Actually sir, things are kind of hectic right now. The new rookie arrived, and somehow he managed to infiltrate the blue base, and now we have their flag, the Warthog is damaged, one of their guys is dead, and there's this huge fucking tank about to destroy our base."

The radio was quiet for a while and I could almost picture the look on Sarges face at this point "…..am I talking to the right base?"

' _There is literally no other red base for over basically half the planet, who does he think he would contact by mistake!'_ Talen's voice echoed in my head in frustration, at this point I decided to try and be the calm one.

"Sir this strange, I can confirm most of what Girf has said, including the presence of a scorpion class tank in the hands of the blues currently doing demolition work on the base, I would recommend a spread payload of high explosives as soon as you can sir!" I all but shouted over the radio, there was a bit of silence on the other end before I heard Sarge iconic laugh over the radio.

"Can do Strange prepare for spray and pay" with that Sarge cut the radio signal off and I sighed in relief.

"Good news boys, we live to sit back in this canyon for another day…..yay" I said as I leaned my head back on the wall as the pelican flew over and the wonderful sound of a tank exploding filled all are ears, carefully I stood up and walked to the top of the base followed by the others and looked out at the mostly destroyed tank, smoke coming from its wreckage.

Pulling the sniper rifle up I looked through the scope to see if we took out any of the other blues, sadly the other two were fine and running back to their base "well Sarge won't be happy, 10 rockets and didn't even kill one of them"

Still it was good to know we had the advantage again.

 _ **Blood gulch outpost number one, roof 7 hours later**_

Simmons, Donut and I were standing on the roof of red base as lopes and Sarge where repairing the Warthog with Grif trying to give a more detailed report about what happened while Sarge was away.

"you know, call that jeep whatever you want, the thing stood up to about 30 tank shots and still looks like all it needs is a bit of TLC" I pointed out, whoever designed that thing was a freaking genius.

"Yea….. Think Sarge will kill Grif this time" Simmons asked leaning against a barricade, it was a fair question, but if the spluttering sound coming from Donut was any indication he probably hadn't caught on to how much Sarge hated Grif yet.

"W-What?! Why would you think that! Why would are Sargent kill his own men!" he all but shouted I just stood up with a sigh and clicked my neck as I headed for the ramp down.

"that one's all yours Simmons, I'm going to go get some food, rookie drop the flag down in the base, if we run out of toilet paper again I'll go get it" I say not bothering to look back as I head in to the base to are living area slipping my helmet off as I enter the kitchen area and set it down on the counter, the lights glowed on it for a moment as a light shoots from the AI slot on the back of my neck In to the monitor on the wall, the image of talen appeared on screen, she was glowing an olive green in armour similar to mine but the build was more feminine.

"Any luck with the dream scanning?" I ask, you see about a year before I was sent here I just woke up from a comma I had been in, apparently I was in some very bad fight and it had left some brain damage, nothing to bad just memory loss, I lost a good couple years though, I remembered someone talking to me about some new black ops project then I remember waking up in a hospital with talen in my head, since then we had been working on trying different ways of unlocking or retrieving the lost memory's, with little to no luck so far.

" _Nothing sadly, from what I can gather you need a catalyst to unlock pacific memory's, but with no data to access about what you were doing during that time, I cannot give you an answer for how to help"_ she answered sounding sad I sighed as I put together a quick sandwich.

"And the girl from the picture, any results?" I asked sounding a bit tied at never getting anywhere with the search.

" _I'm sorry Lucifer, but still no luck there ev-"_ she was cut off by the sound of an explosion from atop the base followed by gun fire and panic, I quickly grabbed my helmet and talen jumped back in as I rushed out the kitchen to the main hall just in time to see a figure in black armour push the recovery button on the flag, little fact not widely known, when red and blue command figured out teleportation they added a version to the flags, it's a bit more complicated than the teleporters installed on the top of the base as it doesn't need a gate to work and instead of moving equipment or people it simply implements a command to send the flag to a predetermined destination in this case back to its respective resting place in its respective base by way of a recovery program if you press a small button on the top of the flag, so as I watched the blue flag vanish I knew Sarge wouldn't be happy and more importantly, the blues got a new ally.

With speed I hadn't used in a long while I shot forward just in time to knock the black armoured persons rifle away as they turned to face me, they however quickly responded with a spin kick to the stomach, I stumbled back before recovering and taking on a boxing stance sending a couple jabs at the person, they dodged and blocked but I got a good couple hits in knocking them back this time, wasting no time I draw my machete and took a swing at the person determined to stay on the offensive I flipped the blade round to continue with a downward slash and when that was a dodged I gave the person a taste of their own medical and did a spin kick to their stomach which I felt connect, but at the figure stumbled I spotted them going for their pistol so I quickly did the same drawing my pistol and levelling it at the person at the same time they did, so we ended up standing there both guns aimed at each other, then the figure spoke, in a distorted voice.

"Not bad, but not good enough" well they wounded cocky luckily I didn't need to see what they meant by that.

"Not bad yourself but, you really should pay more attention to your surroundings" the next thing the figure knew the sound of a shotgun clocking in a round was heard as Sarge pressed his gun on the back of the figures head.

"Freeze!" Sarge shouted as Lopez came round the corner behind me rifle aimed on the person as well, I couldn't help but grin at this. "Drop your gun"

On Sarges order I watched the black armoured person drop the pistol is not reluctantly and look back at Sarge before speaking. "Hey buddy, you really better hope the first one nocks me out"

Instead of responding Sarge just looked to me and nodded, taking it as a silent command I stepped forward and bashed my pistols buttstock in the person's helmet with force the result the person fell backwards knocked out Sarge stepping out the way as they did.

I sighed in relief as I holstered my pistol and machete.

"Good work son, would have been better if you didn't let them get the flag but you did better than the other ideots here, not counting you Lopez" Sarge commented lowering his shotgun as Lopez stood next to me and just nodded at Sarges comment.

"Now get this dirt bag to the brig and keep an eye on them, I'm going to have to call command, donut took an explosive of some kind to the head, he's alive but needs medical attention, move it!" Sarge ordered as he walked I just sighed as I moved to the figures legs and took hold, Lopez to the arms as we lifted them up and moved towards the holding cells.

'… _.So you're not going to ask how someone took an explosive to the head and lived. I'm in these helmets I know how badly built they are'_

'I figured it was the fact his was new armour and leave it at that to be honest' I could hear Talens chuckles as we headed towards the holding cells.


End file.
